Kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa
by Chiboku
Summary: Ruotsi ei löydä Suomea mistään, ja Valko-Venäjä saa apua naimisiinmenoaikeisiinsa ehkä hieman yllättävältäkin taholta.. Pätkittäin sähköpostin kautta kirjoitettu sekoiluficci, älkää ottako liian vakavasti, jooko?


Kirjoitimme kaverini ja minä tälläisen aika sekopäisen ficin, ja päätinpä nyt laittaa tämän tänne.

**Huom:** Kaikki hahmot ovat mitä todennäköisimmin todella OoC, hyvänä esimerkkinä mm. se että Norja ja Ruotsi puhuvat (O_O). Ja Venäjä näköjään parkuu aika paljon..

Tässä on varmaan jonkin verran virheitäkin, mutta älkää antako niiden häiritä.

Norja istuskeli kaikessa rauhassa kotonaan sohvallaan, ulkona oli näes hyvin surkea sää, joten hän ei millään halunnut lähteä ulos. Toisaalta hän oli myös hyvillään tästä: hän saisi viettää koko päivän täysin yksin, kaikessa rauhassa. Tai niin hän luuli...  
Puhelin näes soi, mikä sai norjalaismiehen ärsyyntymään, Tanska oli vaihtanut hänen soittoääntään.  
Kun tanskankielisen Marukaite Chikyuun kertosäe lähti kolmatta kertaa, päätti mies viimein vastata:  
"Norja puhelimessa".

"Ruotsi?"  
"...oletko nähnyt Suomea?"  
"En ole nähnyt ketään koko päivänä", Norja tuhahti.  
"Ei sitten..mitään", kuului toisesta päästä ja puhelu katkesi.  
Norja tuijotti puhelinta hetken aikaa, ja lähti takaisin sohvalle torkkumaan.

Ruotsi huokaisi turhautuneesti. Hän ei ollut kuullut Suomesta mitään koko päivänä, ja he olivat sopineet aamuksi tapaamisen, johon suomalainen ei ollut saapunut.  
Mutta hän ei olisi koskaan osannut arvata, että Suomi olisi sänkyyn kahlittuna entisessä Neuvostoliitossa.

Suomi avasi silmänsä ja hätkähti nähdessään siltikin vain pelkkää  
mustaa. Silmät sidottuinä hänellä ei ollut mitään mielikuvaa, missä mahtoi olla. Yhtäkkiä hän kuuli askeleita.  
"Ku...Kuka sinä olet?" Suomi änkytti.  
"Ai kuka? Olen joutunut kuulemaan tuon niin monta kertaa", ääni vastasi.  
Askeleet tulivat aina vain lähemmäksi. Suomi oli kuullut tuon äänen ennenkin. Pian hän tunsi kun,joku tartui hänen vaaleisiin hiuksiinsa.  
"Mi..mi...mitä sinä teet?", Suomi kysyi ääni väristen kauhusta.Hän tunsi siteen putoavan silmiltään. Suomen siniset silmät suurenivat kauhusta.  
"Ku...Kuka sinä olet? Ja mitä minä täällä teen?" Suomi kysyi peloissaan.  
"Ärght!" Kanada huusi turhautuneena.

Ruotsi kävi minuutti minuutilta kärsimättömämmäksi. Hän oli soitellut ympäri Eurooppaa ja kysellyt missä Suomi on.  
"Oih, missä rakkaani oikein on", Ruotsi mietti ääneen. Hän oli soittanut kaikille: Saksalle, Preussille, Ranskalle, Italialle, Latvialle, Liettualle, Virolle, Venäjälle...Ei kun odotas.  
"En ole soittanut vielä Venäjälle", Ruotsi mumisi ja näppäili Venäjän puhelinnumeron.  
_Piip piip piip._  
"Haloo, Venäjä puhelimessa"  
"Hejsan, tota noin mun piti kysyä ootko sä nähnyt Suomea...Siis mä oon jo kysynyt kaikilta, eikä nekään tiedä missä se on"  
"MITÄ! Ja kysyt multa vasta viimeisenä! Miten julkeat!" Venäjä löi luurin Ruotsin korvaan.  
Ruotsi huokaisi. Hänen oli pakko löytää Suomi.

"Miten kehtaavat...Minut vasta viimesenä" Venäjä mumisi vihaisena, hän oli näes hukannut arvokkaat vodkapullonsa.  
"Minne minä ne panin?" Venäjä huusi turhautuneena.  
Hän avasi lukossa olevan huoneen oven.  
"Outoa...En muistaakseni lukinnut tätä ovea", Venäjä ihmetteli.  
Kun hän astui sisään, hän huomasi Suomen kyyhöttävän sängyllä kahleissa.  
"Hmm...en muistaakseni sitonut Suomea tänne", Venäjä ihmetteli, kunnes hän huomasi Kanadan kyyhöttävän sängyn vieressä.  
"Kukas sinä olet?"  
"Ööhh...Tota noin..", Kanada änkytti.  
Äkkiä kuului hirveä huuto.  
"Isoveli-rakas!"  
Venäjä tunsi kuinka kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin hänen selkäänsä, pelon kyyneleet kihosivat hetkessä hänen silmiinsä ja hänestä tuntui kuin saattaisi pyörtyä minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Hitaasti mies kääntyi, ja oli valmiina juoksemaan karkuun nähdessään ovenkahvan kääntyvän hitaasti. Onneksi hän oli lukinnut oven astuttuaan huoneeseen. Se ei tosin hänen sisartaan kauan pidättelisi...  
Nopeasti hän tajusi kuinka epäilyttävältä oikein näytti kun huoneessa hänen lisäkseen olivat vain sänkyyn kiinnisidottu Suomi, ja myös Suomeakin ukempi kiharatukkainen henkilö, jonka henkilöllisyyttä Venäjä ei nyt sattunut muistamaan/tietämään. Tästä Valko-Venäjä ei tulisi pitämään...  
"Isoveli! Tule avaamaan tämä pahuksen ovi joka estää naimisiin menoamme!" Oven ulkopuolelta kuului pahaaenteilevä huudahdus.  
Venäjä vapisi vielä rajummin kuin Latvia ikinä.

Suomi ei voinut olla uskoa silmiään. Venäjä siis todella pelkäsi henkensä edestä! Tämä piti painaa muistiin. Tästä näes saattaisi olla hyötyä myöhemmin.  
Kanada taas oli ärsyyntynyt kun kukaan ei huomioinut häntä lainkaan, joten hän oli lähtenyt ikkunasta syömään suruunsa pannukakkuja ja vaahterasiirappia.  
Valko-Venäjä yritti avata ovea väkisin ulkopuolelta, mutta koska se oli sisältäpäin lukossa, se oli hieman hankalaa. Nainen keräsi kaiken voimansa ja alkoi hajoittaa ovea rikki jostain nappaamallaan metalliputkenpalalla.

"S-S-Suomi.." Venäjä kuiskasi itkuisella äänellä. Suomi nosti päätään kysyvästi.  
"A-auta minua..."  
"...Anteeksi?"  
Ovesta lensi maahan pirstaleita. Ja toisella puolella ollut nainen jatkoi urakkaansa itsepintaisesti.  
"Teen mitä tahansa! Luovutan kaiken vodkani sinulle! Annan Karjalasi takaisin! Annan sinulle Euroviisuissa tästä lähtien aina kaksitoista pistettä! Minä-...minä...SYNNYTÄN VAIKKA LAPSESI!" Venäjä parkui itku kurkussa, ja kiirehti sängyssä makaavan valtion luo päästämään tämän vapaaksi. Ovi ei enää kauan jaksaisi pidätellä Valko-Venäjää, joka hymyili uhkaavasti oven toisella puolella, hokien fraasia: "Naimisiinnaimisiinnaimisiin..."  
Jokin Suomen päässä naksahti ja pahasti viimeisen lauseen aikana ja kun sai ruumiinsa takaisin hallintaan, hän vastasi kyynelehtivälle Venäjälle.  
"Oi, Venäjä...En minä halua sinulta mitään...", Suomi vastasi ja tarttui Venäjää kädestä. Venäjä katsahti Suomen sinisiä silmiä ja hymyili.  
"Mitä vittua siellä oikein tapahtuu?" Valko-Venäjä huusi raivostuneena. Hän ei millään meinannut saada ovea auki.

Venäjä oli melkein päässyt pälkähästä, kunnes hän kuuli Saksan saapuvan.  
"Guten tag, mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu?" Venäjä kuuli Saksan sanovan.  
"Minun pitäisi päästä tuonne huoneeseen rakkaan veljeni luokse, jotta voin mennä naimisiin hänen kanssaan", Valko-Venäjä sanoi Saksalle.  
"Olisitte heti sanoneet! Minulla sattuu olemaan vara-avain", Saksa sanoi iloisella äänellä ja avasi oven.  
Heti Valko-Venäjän päästyttyä huoneeseen, hän hyökkäsi saman tien Venäjän kimppuun.  
"Oi, Venäjä...Oi,Venäjä...Oi, Venäjä", Valko-Venäjä huusi onnesta soikeana päästessään veljensä luokse.  
Suomi perääntyi taaksepäin. Venäjä parkui kurkku suorana.  
"Enkö minä ole kieltänyt sinua päästämästä Valko-Venäjää tänne?" Venäjä huusi Saksalle.  
"Elä hupsi", Saksa sanoi ja tarjosi wurstia järkyttyneelle Suomelle. Saksa katsahti nurkkaan ja näki Kanadan.  
"Kukas tuo on?"  
Sitten Saksa huomasi jotain mitä kukaan ei olisi voinut arvata.  
"Was? Sinulla on minun pornolehteni", Saksa huudahti ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Kanadaa. Kanadan pää oli kirkkaanpunainen. Hän lopetti pannukakkujen syömisen ja sanoi: "Hyvä on...", Kanada aloitti ja katsahti maahan.  
"Yhtenä päivänä tulin Saksan talolle kokoukseen...Kokouksen jälkeen menin pikaisesti vessassa käymään ja kun tulin takaisin, niin kaikki olivat jo lähteneet. Saksa oli lukinnut ovet mennessään ja minä jäin loukkuun...", Kanada huokaisi syvään.  
"Aikani alkoi käydä pitkäksi ja sitten huomasin Saksan oudot lehdet...Aikani kuluksi aloin lukea niitä ja pian huomasin olevani...PERVO", Kanada sanoi ja hiljentyi.

Kiusallisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen kuului hirveä jysäys ja Italia pamautti kuumailmapallolla katon läpi.  
"Oi, Doitsu rakkaani...karataan...jonnekkin kauas ja mennään naimisiin...", Italia huusi ja hyppäsi pois kuumailmapallosta. Hän juoksi suoraan Saksan syliin. Saksan suu loksahti auki.  
"Was?"  
"Oi, Doitsu...Minä rakastan sinua enemmän kuin pastaa...Herkullista pastaa...Karataan Doitsu niin voin tehdä sinulle joka päivä pastaa", Italia sanoi silmät painautuneena Saksaan.  
"Shht...Hiljaa! Meillä on justaansa meneillään mielenkiintoinen keskustelu", Saksa ärähti.  
"Tämähän selittää kaiken...Älä huoli muukalainen, saat Suomelta anteeksi", Venäjä sanoi ja hymähti ja katsahti Suomea. Suomi pyöräytti silmiään ja puki vaatteensa päälle.  
"Jaahas, pornolehtiä ja kahleita...täällähän minä viihdyn mainiosti", Ranska sanoi ja astui sisään huoneeseen.  
Saksa työnsi Italian pois luotaan ja lähti kasaamaan pornolehtiään. Italia katsahti Saksaa ja lähti sitten pettyneenä kuumailmapallonsa luokse. Hän tipautti kyyneleen ja nousi sitten kuumailmapallolla ylös.  
"Joudutaan remontoimaan taas täällä", Venäjä sanoi Saksalle.  
"Ja hankkimaan vahvemmat ovet...Ja saat luvan antaa sen vara-avaimen tänne", Venäjä sanoi.  
"Ja, ja...Minnes muuten Ranska hävisi?", Saksa kysyi. Yhtäkkiä kuului kauhun kirkaisu kuumailmapallosta.  
He katsahtivat ylös ja näkivät Italian hyppäävän kuumailmapallosta.  
"NEIN!"  
Saksa tuijotti kauhuissaan kun hänen RAKAS Italiansa putosi ilmanhalki kohti maankamaraa. Tietysti hän joskus ignoorasi tuota typerää italialaista, mutta ei hän oikeasti koskaan mitään pahaa tarkoittanut. Ainakaan mitään kovin pahaa.  
Kädet ojossa hän yritti ajoittaa sijaintinsa niin, että tuo punapäinen mies putoaisi suoraan hän syliinsä. Ja jonkun ihmeen takia, mies putosikin suoraan Doitsunsa käsivarsille.  
Hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin. Koko muu heitä ympäröivä maailma katosi kuin taikaiskusta, ja he näkivät vain toisensa.  
"Italia...Minä..", Saksa aloitti hiljaisena.  
"Doitsu...Sä pelastit mut! Siis, en olis uskonut!" Italia halasi Saksaa intohimoisesti.  
"Italia, haluaisin, että sinä...tekisit minulle pastaa..."  
"Totta kai Doitsu!" Italia huudahti silmät kiiltäen.  
Sitten he lähtivät ulos huoneesta, Italia yhä Doitsunsa käsivarsilla.

"Kukas tuota nyt sitten lentää?" Kanada kysyi tuijottaen yhä taivaalla lentävää kuumailmapalloa.  
"Eikös se ole Ranska?" Suomi tokaisi kiskoessaan housujaan jalkaan.  
"En se voi olla minä, koska olen tässä mon amour~"  
Kaikki kääntyivät hätäisenä äänen suuntaan, ja ällistyivät huomatessaan Ranskan istuvan sängyn laidalla.  
"On se Italia-rakas kyllä aika ovela..." Ranska naureskeli itsekseen.

Sitten Venäjä muisti taas Valko-Venäjän joka piti hänesti kiinni tiukalla halausotteella, ja melkein kiljaisi kauhusta. Mies sai kuitenkin huultaan puremalla äänensä lähes vakaaksi kun alkoi kyyneleiden alut silmissä änkyttämään:  
"P-pikkusisko-rakas. E-Eikös tämä ole hieman huono hetki tälläiselle? Eihän meillä ole pappiakaan, ja häidenhän p-pitäisi aina olla hyvin juhlava ja hieno tapahtuma. Ortodoksi kun olen, niin minun on pakko saada kunnon häät, j- jos menen naimisiin ja-"  
"Isoveli. Turpa kiinni. Me menemme naimisiin tässä ja nyt. Meillähän on jo todistajatkin valmiina, ja olen varma, että herra Ranskalla on vihkimislupa", Valko-Venäjä painoi kätensä isoveljensä suulle, ja katsahti nyt kynsiään viilaavaan ranskalaismieheen.  
"Oui. Kyllähän minulta sellainenkin löytyy, ihan kaiken varalle~ Jos vaik-", Ranska tukki suunsa heti, kun huomasi Venäjän murhaavan katseen.

Suomi sai viimein napitettua paitansa kiinni. Siinä olikin kestänyt, sillä nappeja hänen paidassaan oli aivan tolkuttomasti. Hän katsoi säälivästi Venäjää. Miesparka, kaikki joko pelkäsivät tai vihasivat häntä. (Valko-Venäjän naimisiinmenohullutusta ei laskettu, koska hän oli Venäjän pikkusisko.) Venäjä tärisi hillittömästi, ja tänään jo usein nähdyt kyyneleet valuivat jälleen pitkinä noroina miehen poskilla. Hänen kasvonsakin olivat tulipunaiset.  
"Hetkinen!" Suomi huudahti.  
Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan. Suomi painoi kätensä poskilleen hämillään. Miksi hän edes välitti Venäjän siviilisäädystä? Miksi se häntä liikutti?  
"Anteeksi?" Valko-Venäjä kysyi hyytävällä äänellä, johon Suomi vastasi huutaen:  
"Ette te voi mennä naimisiin, koska..."

Kaikki katsoivat Suomea. Huoneessa vallitsi hiljaisuus.  
"Ette voi mennä naimisiin, koska...", Suomi änkytti.  
"Noh, kakista ulos!" Valko-Venäjä huusi kärsimättömänä.  
"Ette voi mennä naimisiin, koska...Venäjä on...eläimiinsekaantuja!" Suomi huudahti ja osoitti Venäjää syyttävästi sormellaan.  
"MITÄ?" Kaikki huusivat kuorossa.  
"Miten sairasta!" Valko-Venäjä sanoi ja irrotti otteensa Venäjästä.  
"Ihanaa! Meillä on yhteinen harrastus", Ranska sanoi iloisesti.  
Venäjän pää oli nyt tulipunainen.  
kolkolkolkolkolkol.  
Hän katsahti Suomea vihaisesti. Suomi kohautti hartioitaan. Ei hän keksinyt parempaakaan tähän hätään. Venäjä veti syvään henkeä.  
"Ei tässä mitään pahempaa...Suomi vaan pilasi maineeni lopullisesti...ei sen pahempaa", hän rauhoitteli itseään.  
"Ei...", Valko-Venäjä pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen kuiskasi.  
"Minä rakastan sinua viostasi huolimatta", hän sanoi ja tarttui Venäjää käsistä kiinni.  
"Mutta yhdessä asiassa sinä olet oikeassa...Ajoitus ei ole täydellinen...Pitäkäämme häät huomenna", Valko-Venäjä huudahti silmät loistaen ja lähti pois huoneesta hyppien.  
"Häät! Ihanaa! Älä huolehdi rakkahin ystäväni. Minä voin järjestää teille romattiset pikkuhäät", Ranska sanoi ja lähti oitis suunnittelemaan häitä.  
Venäjä oli purskahtanut itkuun.  
"En minä halua naimisiin siskoni kanssa", hän rääkyi. Sitten hän tarttui Suomea paidasta kiinni ja sanoi: "Saat luvan selvittää tämän sotkun tai minä vannon ettet koskaan saa...!" Suomi kalpeni Venäjän nostaessa tätä ilmaan.  
"Selvä on...teen mitä vaan kunhan päästät minut alas", Suomi kirkui peloissaan ja rimpuili Venäjän otteesta.  
"Suonet anteeksi, menen juomaan itseni hengiltä...kunhan löydän ensin löydän votkapulloni...En voi uskoa että kadotin sen", Venäjä sanoi ja lähti huoneesta etsimään pulloaan.  
Suomi kääntyi helpottuneena ympäri ja näki Kanadan juovan pullosta. Kanada katsoi taas maahan.  
"Jäin tännekin yhtenä päivänä loukkuun...", Kanada sanoi murheellisena. Suomi pudisti päätään. Miten ihmeessä hän nyt selvittäisi tämän?  
Sitten hän keksi. Suomi käveli puhelimen luo ja näppäili numeron.  
Piip piip piip.  
"Hello, Amerikka puhelimessa!"  
"Moi moi, Suomi tässä..kuules...I need a hero!"  
"Koita kestää hyvä ystävä! Olen jo tulossa!"

Venäjä taahasi kärsimättömänä ympäri suurta taloaan.

Hän oli todella pahassa pinteessä.

Eilen oli näes päätetty hänen ja hänen pikkusiskonsa hääpäivä.

Kiitos Ranskalle ja osakseen myös Suomelle, jonka auttamisyritys oli ollut ihan hemmetin typerä. Ranskalla oli  
vielä ihan selvästi jotain hampaankolossa Napoleonin ajalta. Naimiisiinmeneminen Valko-Venäjän kanssa oli jo ihan tarpeeksi  
kauheaa, mutta kun se oli vielä Ranska, joka oli vastuussa hänen  
häidensä suunnittelusta.

Tänään oli siis hääpäivä. Hän menisi naimisiin. Siskonsa kanssa.  
"Hei~ Venäjä!" Huivikaulainen mies kuuli Ranskan huutavan jostain.  
Venäjä ei todellakaan halunnut sekaantua koko jupakkaan, joten hän  
alkoi hätäisenä pälyilemään piilopaikkaa itselleen.  
Yhtäkkiä joku kiskoi hänet varastohuoneeseen.  
Ja kenet Venäjä näkikään, ärsyttävän amerikkalaisen ja hänen  
luottamuksensa pettäneen suomalaismiehen.  
"Kas, Amerikka. Tulitko sinäkin nauramaan minulle?" Venäjä  
lausahti ärtyneenä. Hän vihasi tuota silmälasipäistä miestä  
luultavasti eniten koko maailmassa.  
"Niin mäki sua, kommunistiseni~! En mä kyl vapaaehtosesti sua auttas,  
mutku tää Finland on tässä niin damn hieno jätkä, että ku se pyys,  
niin pitäähän mun nyt sankari olla!" Amerikka nauroi kovaäänisesti, ja  
Venäjä katsahti Suomeen, joka punastui heikosti.  
"Onko sinulla muuten joku suunnitelma?" Suomi halusi vaihtaa  
puheenaiheen oleellisempaan.  
"NO, OF COURSE I HAVE! Ja awesome onkin!"  
"Ole hyvä, ja jaa 'awesome suunnitelmasi' meidänkin kanssamme", Venäjä  
tuhahti. Amerikasta ei ollut koskaan mitään hyötyä, joten tuskin oli  
nytkään.  
"Sun pitää mennä naimisiin", Amerikka hymyili omahyväisesti.  
"...Amerikka...tota-", Suomi ei saanut sanoja ulos suustaan, mutta  
Venäjä teki sen hänen puolestaan.  
"MITÄ HELVETTIÄ SINÄ TULE TÄNNE ASTI TUOLLAISTA SÖNKKÄÄMÄÄN! EI  
MIKÄÄN IHME, ETTÄ SULLA MENEE POLITIIKKA PÄIN METSIÄ KUN ITSE  
VALTIOKIN ON TUOLLAINEN IDIOOTTI!" Venäjä karjui täyttä kurkkua, ja  
oli ihme, että häntä etsivä Ranska ei kuullut yhtikäs mitään. Amerikka  
nosti kätensä ylös ikäänkuin antautuakseen.  
"Woouu...chill out, kommunisti. Enhän mä meinannu, et you hafta sun  
siskos kanssa naimisiin mennä!" Amerikka rauhoitteli ärtynyttä  
Venäjää.  
"Täh?" Kuului kuin yhdestä suusta, kun eurooppalaiset hämmentyivät.  
"Katos ku. Jos sä oot jo naimisissa, nii sitte sun siskos ei voi enää  
ite mennä naimisii sun kanssas!" Amerikka hymyili ystävällisesti  
selittäen samalla ärsyttävän lässyttävällä, kaikkitietävällä äänellä.  
"Tuohan on...itse asiassa aika hyvä idea...", Suomi tuijotti  
amerikkalaista ällistyneenä.  
"Mä tiedän! Nyt meiän pitää vaan löytää joku sulle vaimoks...",  
Amerikka mietti hiljaisena.  
Venäjä kääntyi katsomaan kohti pohjois-eurooppalaista.  
"Suomi...minä..."

"Mitä?" Suomi kysyi sönköttävältä venäläiseltä. Venäjä yritti näes saada äänensä kulkemaan.  
"Tuota...Sinä voisit auttaa vähän lisää..öhh..Tulisitko vaimokseni?" Venäjä kysyi ja polvistui Suomen eteen. Suomen suu loksahti auki. Aikoiko tuo venäläinen tosissaan kosia häntä?  
Huoneeseen tuli hiljaisuus. Venäjä nousi seisomaan ja tarttui Suomea käsistä  
"No, miten ois...Tuletko vaimokseni?" Venäjä kysyi pieni hymy kasvoillaan. Suomi oli aivan lukossa. Venäjän kasvot olivat niin lähellä hänen kasvojaan, että hän pystyi haistamaan votkanhajun.  
"Venäjä...", Suomi sanoi hiljaa.  
"Menisin mielelläni naimisiin kanssasi, mutta kun olen...jo naimisissa", Suomi sanoi. Venäjä ei olisi voinut uskoa korviaan.  
Oliko hänen elämänsä mies jo naimisissa. Ei, ei voi olla totta. Venäjä irrotti otteensa Suomesta.  
"Kuka...Ruotsi?" Venäjä kysyi.  
"Ei...Näes Amerikka halusi vastapalveluksen siitä että auttaisi sinua joten...Olen nyt Amerikan vaimo", Suomi sanoi ja käänsi katseensa pois.  
Huoneeseen tuli taas hiljaisuus...kunnes Amerikka väläytti:  
"But the good news is, että Ruotsi on vapaana!"  
Silloin Venäjä löi amerikkalaismiestä turpaan niin, että tämä lensi kattoon asti.  
"SINUSTA ON AINA VAIN HARMIA!" Venäjä karjui.  
_kolkolkolkolkolkolkol_  
_**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**_

Ranska astui sisään huoneeseen."Mitäs täällä tapahtuu? Aahh, Amerikka..." Ranska sanoi hilpeänä huomatessaan Amerikan.  
"Apu on aina tervetullutta...Tules sinäkin Venäjä katsomaan juhlasalia", Ranska sanoi ja otti Venäjää kaulahuivista kiinni. Ranska johdatti heidät  
juhlasaliin, joka oli koristeltu tuhansilla ruusuilla ja suurella vodkasuihkulähteellä. Venäjä katseli ympärilleen ilmettäkään muuttaen.  
"Jaa, näinkö minä sitten kuolen", Venäjä sanoi sarkastisesti. Ranska naureskeli Venäjälle. "Otin myös vapauden suunnitella menuun...Ratatuille, sammakonreisiä,  
etanoita, kalakeittoa ja Saksa raahasi kasan yli jäänyttä pastaa, juustoa...", Ranska luetteli listaa loppumattomiin.  
Venäjä virnisti Ranskalle ivallisesti. Ei menisi enää kauankaan häiden alkuun. Hänen pitäisi löytää itselleen toinen morsian.  
Kenestä hän nyt saisi morsiammen. Niinpä Venäjä otti puhelimen käteensä ja alkoi näppäillä numeroa.  
"God dag, Ruotsi puhelimessa"  
"Mennäänkö naimisiin?"  
"Venäjä?"  
"Mennäänkö naimisiin?"

"Ei sitten"  
Venäjä sulki puhelimen. Pian hän kuuli Ranskan huutavan: "Ensimmäiset juhlavieraat ovat jo saapuneet!" Venäjä joutui paniikkiin, hän ei varmasti suostuisi menemään naimisiin siskonsa kanssa... ei ikinä!  
Venäjä halusi jo itkeä. Noin kahden tunnin sisällä hän olisi jo naimisissa pikkusiskonsa kanssa. Pikkusiskon, jolla oli vielä melkein yhtä paha taipumus sadismiin kuin Venäjällä itselläkin.  
Jos hän ei pian löytäisi itselleen vaimoa/miestä/aviopuolisoa, hän olisi mennyttä.  
Mutta ensin hänen täytyi löytää sopiva piilopaikka, jotta hän saisi lisää aikaa. Tokihan hänen piti keksiä myös kostosuunnitelma, kun se kapitalismin sätkynukke, Amerikka, oli vienyt hänen elämänsä miehen. Mutta se sai nyt odottaa, oli näes kiireellisempiäkin asioita kuin kosto...

Venäjä kuuli Ranskan ja Valko-Venäjän kutsuvan häntä duetossa, ja pinkaisi nopeaan juoksuun. Lopulta hän löysi mahdollisimman pienen ja huomaamattoman varastohuoneen, ja lukittuaan sen huolellisesti, Venäjä alkoi suunnitella mahdollisia vaimoehdokkaita. Baltian maathan olivat tietysti hyvä vaihtoehto, sillä he pelkäsivät Venäjää ehkä liiankin paljon, mutta Baltiat olivat kuitenkin aika heikkoja, ja Valko-Venäjä kukistaisi heidät helposti. Sitäpaitsi Liettua oli suuresti ihastunut Valko-Venäjään, joten brunette ei ikinä suostuisi nousemaan naista vastaan.

Mutta kaikesta huolimatta Venäjä päätti soittaa Baltiat läpi. Hän päätti aloittaa Latviasta, koska hän oli heistä nuorin, ja Venäjällä oli salainen fetissi pikkupoikiin.(Siksi hän Suomestakin piti, jätkähän näyttää ihan kymmenvuotiaalta!)  
Ja koska tässä tarinassa kaikki on mahdollista, sattui huoneessa olemaan vielä puhelinkin soittamista varten.  
Mies näppäili numeron, ja odotti että toisessa päässä vastattaisiin.

"L-Latvia p-puhelimessa"  
"Heiiii, Latvia rakas! Minä tässä ajattelin, että menisit naimisiin kanssani!" Venäjä naurahti teennäisesti.  
Ja toisessa päässä, Riikassa, Latvia pyörtyi pelosta.  
"Latvia? Latviaa~...? Puhelinlinjoissa on varmasti jotain häikkää", Venäjä tuumasi ja päätti siirtyä seuraavaan Baltiaan.

"Eesti puhelimes"  
"Viro-kulta! Et sattumoisin haluaisi tulla vaimokseni?" Venäjä kysyi herttaisella äänellä.  
"Sori Venäjä, mutta minul on jo vaimo"  
"Ai? Kuinka niin?"  
"No, mites minä muuten pieksisin Suomen joka vuosi vaimonkannossa?"  
"Ai, anteeksi että häiritsin", Venäjä sanoi ärtyneesti.

Ei voinut olla totta! Jopa Virolla oli vaimo!  
Liettualle Venäjä ei halunnut edes soittaakaan, sillä Puola oli Liettuan 'paras ystävä', ja Puola oli muutenkin ärsyttävä. Näes jos hän naisi Liettuan, hän saisi siivellä elävän Puolan siinä samalla. Ja Puola haukkui häntä aina lihavaksi.

"Hetkinen...", Venäjällä välähti. Totta kai! Jos hän menisi naimisiin Englannin kanssa, hän saisi vaimon ja koston molemmat samalla kertaa! Sillä kaikkihan tiesivät, että Amerikalla oli sankarikompleksin lisäksi myös isäkompleksi, ja hän oli uneksinut Englannista jo monia vuosisatoja.  
Vaimona Englanti tosin ei tainnut olla niitä parhaita mahdollisia, sillä hänen ruuanlaittotaitonsa oli jokseenkin...vajaa. Mutta mikä tahansa voitti Valko-Venäjän.  
Niinpä hän päätti soittaa Enkulle, mutta toisessa päässä vastasikin...

Kerrataanpa. Venäjällä on tänään hääpäivä. Mutta se on ilmiselvää ettei hän ikinä suostuisi naimisiin ärsyttävän siskonsa kanssa(mutta hänen mielipiteellä ei ole tässä tapauksessa merkitystä). Joten hän tarvitsisi vaimon itselleen, ja kun kerran Suomi on varattu, hän tarvitsisi toisen vaimoehdokkaan.

Jostain syystä hän päätyikin Englantiin. Kun hän oli soittamassa tälle, langan päässä vastasikin...Kanada?  
"Ööhh...Tota noin...Enkku on tota noin nokosilla...Eehh...Ihan turvassa...Ei mitään omituista täällä ole tapahtumassa, joo", Kanada selitti hermostuneesti.(Huomauttaisin vaan, että niin kuin edellisissä episodissa todetaan, Kanadalla on pieni vaihe elämässään..)  
"Voihh...", Venäjä vaikeroi.  
"Kenestä mä nyt saan vaimon?...Hetkinen...Et vain sattuisi olemaan sinkku?"  
"Tota noin..."  
"Mainiota! Tule talolleni niin nopeasti kuin pääset, niin pistetään häät pystyyn!" Venäjä huudahti iloisesti. Venäjä sulki puhelimen voitonvirne naamallaan. Vihdoinkin asiat alkavat sujua. Venäjä raotti hitaasti ovea ja varmisti, että reitti on selvä. Venäjä hiipi nopeasti taka-ovesta pihalle pusikkoon piiloon. Nyt hänen pitäisi vaan odottaa morsiamen ilmestymistä. Ei kulunut aikaakaan kun juhlavieraita alkoi tulla. Vaikka Venäjällä ei ollut paljoakaan ystäviä, niin Valko-Venäjällä tuntui olevan.  
Saksa ja Italia saapuivat yhdessä. Saksalla oli lahjana kasa wurstia ja Italialla pastaa. Amerikka saapui melkein heti Saksan ja Italian mentyä sisään. Hän raahasi kottikärryllisen hampurilaisia. Suomi käveli Amerikan takana vaisuna.  
"Saakelin Amerikka, kunhan vaan saan sen käsiini", Venäjä mutisi vihaisena.  
"Joo, tekeehän se kipeetä...mutta sinun on päästävä yli hänestä", Ranska sanoi ja silitti lammasta jota hän piti sylissään. Venäjä säikähti.  
"Mi-Mi-Mitä?" Venäjä sönkkäsi ja katsoi ranskalaismiestä aivan kauhuissaan. Ranska silitteli lammasta aivan rauhallisena.  
"Sinä jos kuka ymmärrät varmasti intohimoni", Ranska sanoi ja suuteli lammasta päälaelle. Lampaalla oli pieni rusetti kaulassaan. Mää.  
"Ei hätää, kultaseni", Ranska lörpötteli pikku lampaalle ja lähti viemään sitä takaisin Hollannin luokse.  
Venäjä katsoi Ranska perään pitkään.  
"Että osaa olla tää paikka täynnä friikkejä", Venäjä mutisi itsekseen kunnes näki Kanadan tulevan (Yleensä Venäjä ei tuntisi häntä, mutta tämä on hätätapaus).  
Venäjä juoksi Kanadan luokse.  
"No niin..Sitten äkkiä naimisiin", Venäjä sanoi ja lähti viemään tätä.  
"Okei, mutta pidetään kiirettä...Mulla on Englanti sidottuna sänkyyn enkä halua että se pääsee karkuun", Kanada lähtivät juosten lähimpään kirkkoon. Matkalla he törmäsivät Ruotsiin, joka itki Suomen perään.  
"Yäähh..Miten minun rakkaani voi mennä naimisiin toisen kanssa...Eikö hän tiedä että rakastan häntä", Ruotsi vollotti isoon ääneen. Preussi oli siellä lohduttamassa Ruotsia.  
"Mahtavaa! Tässähän meillä on todistajatkin", Venäjä riemuitsi ja nakkasi Ruotsin ja Preussin mukaan. Kirkossa heidät vihki Norja.  
"Tahdotko sinä Venäjä ottaa tämän Kanadan ja rakastaa häntä nyt sen aikaa kunnes Valko-Venäjä ei enää halua mennä naimisiin kanssasi?"  
"Tahdon"  
"Iha kiva..Tahdotko sinä Kanada ottaa tämän votkaa kittaavan Venäjän ja antaa hänen käyttää sinua hyväkseen siihen asti kunnes tosiaankin vaara on ohi?"  
"Tahdon", Kanada sanoin pidellen kukkakimpua kädessään.  
"Ööhh...Nyt voitas vaikka vaihtaa sormukset", Norja sanoi ja raapi päätään. Kanada ja Venäjä vaihtoi sormuksiaan nopeasti  
"Jaa sitten...Vihkivala! Eikös semmonenkin oo...Okei toista"  
"Minä Venäjä, otan sinut ...Ööhh..Kuka toi oli", Venäjä mietti.  
"Kanada", Preussi kuiskasi.  
"Kuka!"  
"Kanada!"  
"Otan sinut Kanada..."  
Kanada katsoi Venäjää murhaavasti. Vihkiminen kesti jonkin aikaa eikä se ollut yhtään romanttinen. Venäjä ei millään meinannut muistaa morsiamensa nimeä,  
Norja ei muistanut yhtään missä järjestyksessä mikäkin piti tehdä ja Ruotsi itki koko ajan Suomensa perään. Kunnes viimeinkin..  
"Täten minä julistan teidät mieheksi ja..."  
"Ei!"  
Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan ovelle päin ja näkivät Valko-Venäjän, joka hoiperteli alttarin luo ja läimäytti avokämmeneellä Venäjää suoraan kasvoille.  
"Isoveli! Miten sinä voit tehdä näin! Vielä meidän hääpäivänämme!" Valko-Venäjä tarttui kiinni Venäjän paidankauluksesta, tämän hieroessa kipeää poskeaan, ja vetäisi miestä itseensä päin, että tämä melkein kuristui. Tukehtumiskuoleman partaalla oleva Venäjä ei saanut sanaakaan suustaan, yritys oli kyllä kova, mutta henki ei kulkenut.  
"Sinä!" Valko-Venäjä sähähti Kanadalle, joka hypähti parikymmentä senttiä taaksepäin, ja lennähti suoraan Preussin syliin.  
"Miten sinä uskallat! Kuka oikein luulet olevasi?" Valko-Venäjä päästi viimein Venäjästä irti, kun tämä oli juuri tukehtumaisillaan ja astui pari askeletta Kanadaa kohti.  
"A-anteeksi?" Kanada henkäisi.  
"Lähennellä nyt rakasta isoveljeäni hänen hääpäivänään! Kaikkihan tietävät kuinka hyväuskoinen ja helposti vieteltävissä rakas, viaton veljeni oikein on! Valko-Venäjä kirkui ja kirkon ikkunat helisivät.

Norja tuijotti koko touhua pöyristyneenä, naisella ei ollut pientäkään tietoa siitä millainen Venäjä oikeasti oli. Mieshän oli asunut monta vuosisataa Baltioiden kanssa, joten tuskin hän ihan ensikertalainen moisessa oli. No, mitäpä se hänelle kuului, hän ei edes tiennyt miksi oli täällä. Hänenhän piti viettää rauhallinen päivä itsekseen taiteen parissa.  
Ruotsi oli muuten tässä vaiheessa lähtenyt jo Tanskan luo juomaan, ja kenties tekemään jotain muutakin.  
Kanada painautui kauhuissaan lähemmäs Preussiin, joka oli moisesta vain tyytyväinen. Tietenkään kukaan ei voinut vastustaa hänen mahtavaa viisimetristään. Sille saattaisi tätä menoa olla vielä käyttöä tänään.

Venäjä huomasi tilaisuutensa tulleen, ja pinkoi pakoon niin lujaa kuin vain suinkaan jaloistaan pääsi. Taas hän pakeni. Mies häpesi itseään, hän oli maailman suurin ja yksi voimakkaimmista valtioista, mutta siinä hän nyt taas juoksi karkuun henkensä edestä.  
Pian hän kuuli huudon selkänsä takaa:  
"ISOVELI! MINNE SINÄ KATOSIT?"  
Hänen poissaolonsa oli siis jo huomattu. Mies kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, ja huomasi siskonsa juoksevan hänen perässään.  
Norja katseli hetken aikaa heidän jälkeensä, mutta lähtiessään kirkosta sattui lukitsemaan oven jälkeensä jättäen Preussin ja Kanadan lukitun oven taa. Kuka tietää mitä siellä sitten tapahtui, tosin eikö se ole jo aika selvää.

Toisessa kirkossa, missä oli tarkoitus viettää Venäjän ja hänen pikkusiskonsa häitä, oli aika levoton ja tylsistynyt tunnelma. Suomi nojasi tylsistyneenä käsiinsä. Amerikkakin häsläsi jossain, aviomieheksi mies oli aika surkea, kun välitti vain itsestään. Englannin kanssa kasvanut amerikkalainen oli ikävä kyllä perinyt kasvatti-isänsä ruoanlaittotaidon, joten heillä syötiin periaatteessa pelkkiä hampurilaisia. Jotka itse asiassa alkoivat tulla jo korvista ulos.  
Venäjä sentään osasi laittaa ruokaa, silloin kun Suomi oli asunut Venäjän luona, venäläinen oli huolehtinut aina ruoanlaitosta. Ja amerikkalainen kun oli hirveän itserakas, hänen kanssaan oli aivan hemmetin ärsyttävää katsoa urheilua. Kun hän voitti, siitä sai kuulla koko loppuviikon. Mutta kun hän hävisi, siitäkin sai kuulla koko loppuviikon.

Sitten kun tuo ärsyttävä amerikkalainen valitti lihavuudestaan, ja oli turhamaisempi kuin moni Suomen tuntema nainen. Hän ei ollut muistaakseen koskaan kuullut serkkunsa Unkarin valittavan ulkonäöstään.  
"Hi again, my darling wife~", Amerikka palasi takaisin paikalleen ja ojensi vasemman kätensä Suomen olan ympäri vetäen tämän itseään kohti, ja pidellen samalla paperipussia oikeassa kädessään.  
"Missäs sinä oikeen kävit?" Suomi kysyi vaivaantuneena tästä julkisesta hellyydenosoituksesta. Amerikka virnisti ja ojensi pussin suomalaiselle.  
"Mä käväsin tossa Alkossa hakeen sulle a bottle of salmiakkikossu ku ei sitä näkyny olevan tuolla juomapöydässä. Ainakin I remember et sä kittaat sitä on Fridays ihan onnessas", Amerikka antoi Suomen poskelle pienen suukon, mikä sai suomalaisen punastumaan.  
"Kiitos...en olis susta uskonu...", Suomi soperteli nolona. Ehkä tuossa omahyväisesti virnuilevassa amerikkalaisessa oli hyvätkin puolensa, hän tuumasi ja nojasi vaitonaisena amerikkalaiseen, eikä huomannut egoistista virnettä Amerikan kasvoilla.

Venäjä vilkaisi taakseensa, ja kun ei nähnyt enää siskoaan juoksemassa kannoillaan, päätti istahtaa läheisen puun varjoon lepäämään. Aurinko porotti roimasti, ja Venäjä tunsi olonsa hyvin tuskalliseksi paahtavassa auringossa, sillä miehellä oli päällään kaulaliina ja Neuvostoliiton aikainen hyvin paksu takki ja hänen käsissään olivat vielä ihoonliimautuvat nahkahansikkaat. Istuessaan puun varjossa, hän tunsi kuinka hiki valui noroina hänen selkäänsä ja kasvojaan pitkin. Mies sulki silmänsä, viimeinkin hän sai edes vähän aikaa levähtää, koko päivä oli ollut vain yhtä karkuunjuoksemista.  
Tuuli vilvoitti mukavasti hänen kasvojaan. Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi jonkun painavan huulensa hänen omiaan vasten, hän avasi silmänsä ja hämmentyi huomatessaan suutelijansa.  
"Suomi?" Venäjä sanoi hämmentyneenä. Miten suomalaismies oli tänne eksynyt?  
"Oih, Venäjä...Tämä kaikki on ollut painajaismaista", Suomi sanoi syleillen Venäjää. Venäjä oli aivan pihalla. Halusiko Suomi todellakin hänet?  
Ja vielä näin kriittisellä hetkellä!  
"Voi rakas kommunistini...Olisitko minun naiseni tänä iltana?" Suomi sanoi ja suuteli varsin hämmentynyttä Venäjää. Omaksi yllätykseksi hän vetäytyi Suomen luota pois.  
"Tämä ei voi olla totta...Minun täytyy nähdä jotain unta", Venäjä pudisti päätään.  
Suomi astui lähemmäksi Venäjää.  
"Sittenhän olisi aika jo herätä."

"Voi ei..! Hän näyttää hyvin kalpealta...Onko hän kuollut?"  
"Ei..Hän vain pyörtyi"  
"Hän saattaisi kaivata suusta-suuhun-elvytystä..."  
"Painu sinä Ranska vaan helvettiin..Hei, hän virkoaa"  
Venäjä avasi silmänsä. Hän tunsi päässään kipua(krapulaa). Venäjä huomasi Suomen, Amerikan ja Ranskan tarkkailevan häntä.  
"Mitäähh...", Venäjä sopersi.  
"Pyörryit...Olit aika kauan tajuttomana ja aloimme jo huolestua", Suomi sanoi. Venäjä katsoi Suomea pitkään. Kaunis Suomeni.  
"Meinaako se sitä, että kaikki oli unta? Eikö minun tarvitsekaan mennä naimisiin siskoni kanssa", Venäjä huudahti.  
"Tota noin...se on totta", Amerikka sanoi.  
"Mutta...Menittekö te sittenkään naimisiin?"  
"Tota noin..Menimme me..."  
"Oliko Ranska sittenkään puskassa lampaan kanssa"  
"Shht...Hiljempaa kiitos..", Ranska sanoi hermostuneesti. Venäjä oli aivan ymmällään.  
"Mutta mitä seuraavaksi?" Venäjä kysyi. Ranska ja Amerikka nostivat hänet pystyyn ja veivät hänet suureen huoneeseen. Venäjä ei millään meinannut nähdä, oli liian kirkasta.  
"Seuraavaksi menet naimisiin", Ranska tokaisi ja pian Venäjä kuulikin jo häämarssin soivan ja juhlavieraiden äjä näki kauhuissaan Valko-Venäjän saapuvan valkeassa mekossaan...Hänen tuomionsa langetetaan nyt!

Venäjän oli pakko myöntää, että hänen siskonsa näytti hyvin naisellisen kauniilta valkoisessa, pitkässä häämekossa. Mutta hän ei ikinä haluaisi mennä naimisiin Valko-Venäjän kanssa oli hän kuinka kaunis tahansa. Venäjä pälyili hädissään juhlavieraiden kirjavaan joukkoon. Eikö kukaan todella voisi auttaa häntä? Eikö kukaan todella tajunnut miltä hänestä tuntui, kun kaikki halusivat hänen menevän naimisiin pikkusiskonsa kanssa.  
Eturivissä hän näki randomien kutsuvieraiden lisäksi myös isosiskonsa Ukrainan. Jonka kasvot uivat onnen kyynelissä. Hänkin näköjään halusi pikkusiskonsa menevän naimisiin pikkuveljensä kanssa. Tosin hänhän nyt parkui koko ajan milloin mistäkin.

Venäjä siirsi katsettaan ja huomasi seuraavaksi Baltian veljekset. Valko-Venäjä oli nähtävästi saanut raahattua heidätkin paikalle. Viro ja Latvia hymyilivät hieman epävarmoina, mutta Liettua itki kuin viimeistä päivää. Kuka muka voisi oikeasti rakastua hänen julmaan siskoonsa, Venäjä mietti itsekseen.  
Hän kääntyi taas, ja huomasi nyt pikkusisarensa vieressään.  
Valko-Venäjän kasvot säteilivät onnesta, Venäjä olisi halunnut olla iloinen tytön puolesta, mutta ei oikein voinut kun sulhanen oli hän itse.  
"No niin!"  
Venäjä hätkähti, kun Ranska huudahti aivan hänen korvansa juuressa. Vihkiminen siis aloitettaisiin tuota pikaa.  
Venäjä oli varma että hänen jalkansa pettäisivät hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Itse asiassa hän toivoikin sitä, että kaatuisi maahan ja pyörtyisi.  
"Olemme kokoontuneet tänne tänään yhdistämään nämä kaksi yksinäistä sielua toisiinsa", Ranska hymyili maireasti.  
"Olen tuntenut nämä kaksi jo pitkän aikaa, joten olen varma, että heidän yhteinen matkansa on onnellinen ja pitkä", hän jatkoi.  
Venäjä huokaisi. Olihan se nyt pitänyt arvata, että Ranska halusi tehdä tämän kaiken koristeellisesti pitkän kaavan kautta. Valko-Venäjä hymyili onnellisena, ja Venäjä halusi jälleen juosta karkuun.

Yhtäkkiä kirkonkaton läpi syöksyi kukkakuvioin koristeltu, sininen helikopteri. Kaikki käänsivät katseensa heti helikopteria kohti. Kopterin ovi avautui, ja sieltä pudotettiin tikkaat juuri Venäjän eteen.  
"Hurry up, you bloody russian bastard!" Kuului huuto, josta oli helppo arvata kuka kopteria oikein ajoi. Venäjä otti kiireesti köysitikkaista kiinni, ja lähti kapuamaan  
ylös ohjaamoa kohti, ennen kuin kukaan tajusi yhtään mitään.  
"Angleterre-rakkaani! Ota minutkin mukaan!" Ranska huudahti hädissään, Valko-Venäjä kostaisi tämän kuitenkin hänelle.  
"In your dreams, you bloody frenchman! Hei Venäjä, pidä kiinni!" Englanti huudahti ja helikopteri lähti nousemaan kohti yläilmoja.  
"ISOVELIIIH!" Venäjä kuuli Valko-Venäjän kiljuvan.

"Englantiko tuo nyt oli?" Suomi ihmetteli katsellessaan katossa olevaa aukkoa.

"Minkäköhän takia Englanti auttoi Venäjää?"

"Eivätkös he kaksi vihaa toisiaan melkein yhtä paljon kuin te kaksi?"

"Mikäs sinulla nyt oikein on?" Suomi kysyi ärtyneenä. Yleensä tuota amerikkalaista ei saanut hiljaiseksi sitten millään.  
"...What'cha think, onkoha Enkulla ja Ranskalla... jotain keskenään?" Amerikkalaisen äänestä kuului mustasukkainen, haikea sävy.  
Nyt oli taas Suomen vuoro vaipua hiljaisuuteen. Puhumisen sijaan hän ojensi molemmat kätensä amerikkalaisen ympäri, ja halasi tätä tiukasti.

Kun mies pääsi ylös ohjaamoon, oli Englanti häntä siellä teekuppi kädessa vastassa.  
"Englanti", Venäjä aloitti, mutta tuo brittiläinen herrasmies keskeytti:  
"You must be wondering, miksi minä autoin sinua. But the reason is, että minun mielestäni ketään ei saisi pakottaa naimisiin. Vaikka vihaankin sinua, I still think, että sinulla on vapaus päättää omasta siviilisäädystäsi", mies hörppäsi hieman teetä puheensa lopuksi.  
"Vai niin, minä kun jo ehdin tässä kuvitella, että autoit minua siksi, jotta veisin Suomen Amerikalta ja sinä saisit Amerikan itsellesi!" Venäjä naurahti teennäisesti.  
"No...kuitenkin...Minä pidän enemmän Ranskasta...Olen keksinyt keinon, jolla voimme estää sinun ja siskosi häät hieman pidemmäksi aikaa", Englanti hymyili omahyväisesti, ja Venäjä ei voinut olla ajattelematta kuinka samantapaisia hän ja Ranska oikein olivat.  
"Mitä? Todellako?" Venäjän silmät kirkastuivat.  
"Of course, kuuntelepas tätä...", Englanti nojautui Venäjää kohti ja kertoi suunnitelmastaan.

""Mitähh? Ei me nyt Valko-Venäjää sentään murhata!" Venäjä huudahti britille, joka ryystäili teetä.  
"Why not? Sitten hän ei ainakaan pakottaisi sinua naimisiin...", Enkku sanoi ja siirsi teekuppinsa hetkeksi syrjään. Venäjä pyöritti silmiään.  
Jos tuo äijä kokkaa yhtä hyvin kuin laati suunnitelmia niin Venäjä voisi sanoa hyvästit vapaudelleen. Yhtäkkiä kuului hirveä jysäys ja Venäjä huomasi, että  
heitä -Venäjä valkeassa häämekossaan seurasi heitä Italian kuumailmapallolla. Hänen kyydissään oli myös Ranska ohjaamassa. Ranskalaismies ei oikein voinut muutakaan.  
"Lähemmäksi!" Valko-Venäjä huusi pää tulipunaisena ja kaivoi singon esiin.  
"Oui, mennään, mennään", Ranska sanoi ja lisäsi nopeutta.  
"Oh my god! Mistä hän singon sai?" Enkku ihmetteli. Venäjä oli aivan kauhuissaan.  
Mitä nyt?  
Tuo helkkarin Valko-Venäjä oli aina löytänyt hänet, missä hän ikinä nyt äkkiä kuului taas hirveä pamaus ja helikopteri alkoi pudota alaspäin.  
"Me putoamme!" Venäjä huusi.  
"Oh, really?" Enkku sanoi ivallisesti.

Venäjä katsoi ympärilleen. Paikka oli täynnä kopterin osia. Valko-Venäjä laskeutui maahan ja juoksi kohti Venäjää.Tällä kertaa Venäjä ei edes yrittänyt pakoon.  
Venäjä huomasi maassa makaavan Englannin.  
"Eiiii!" Ranska huusi ja juoksi Enkun luokse. Hän otti tämän syliinsä ja yritti saada brittimiestä hereille.  
"Herää, kultaseni", Ranska ravisteli Enkkua epätoivoisena. Ranska tunsi jo kyyneleitten kihoavan silmiinsä. Englanti kuitenkin alkoi virkoamaan.  
"What happened?" Englanti kysyi hiljaisella äänellä. Ranska hymyili ja lähti viemään Englantia sänkyyn "lepäämään".  
Venäjä katsahti Valko-Venäjää, jonka naaman väri oli jo alkanut normalisoitua.  
"Nyt tulet kiltisti tänne ja me menemme naimisiin, isoveli", Valko-Venäjä sanoi ja osoitti aseella Venäjää. Venäjä katsoi häntä silmiin.  
"En voi...Rakastan toista", Venäjä sanoi ihmeellisen rauhallisena.  
"Ketä!"  
"Itseäni", Venäjä sanoi omahyväinen ilme kasvoillaan ja lähti kävelemään kotia päin. Valko-Venäjä jäi siihen seisomaan, eikä edes yrittänyt hyökätä Venäjän kimppuun.

Kävelessään kotia Venäjä näki juhlavieraiden odottavan kirkon edessä. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Venäjää.  
"Entäs nyt?" Saksa kysyi Venäjältä, joka hymyili tälle sanoen:  
"Häät on peruttu...Voitte kaikki mennä kotiin."  
Pettyneiden huokauksien äänet oli musiikkia Venäjän korville.  
"Onnistuit välttämään siskosi naimisen...Nostan hattua", Amerikka sanoi egoistisella tyylillään. Yhtäkkiä Ruotsi hyökkäsi Amerikan kimppuun  
"Saakelin nilviäinen! Riistit minun vaimoni!" Ruotsi huusi hullunkiilto silmissään ja hakkasi Amerikkaa. Suurin osa vieraista oli onneksi jo lähteneet.  
Jostain syystä Venäjä ymmärsi ruotsalaista ja päätti itsekin hyökätä Amerikan kimppuun. Suomi kauhisteli tapahtumia etäältä.  
"Voih, elkää satuttako miestäni", Suomi huudahti huolestuneena. Kuka se sitten loppujen lopuksi noista kolmesta oli, Suomella ainakin oli valinnanvaraa.  
Kanada tuli takaisin saliin vessasta ja huomasi kaikkien häipyneen. Kanada harppoi nopeasti ulko-ovelle ja huomasi sen olevan lukossa.  
"EI TAAS!" Kanada huusi turhautuneena.

**THE END!**

**Onnittelen sitä joka jaksoi oikeasti lukea tämän.  
**


End file.
